


Now or Never

by Baby_CherryPie



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Conventions, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fleetwood Mac, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jus in Bello Convention, Karaoke, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_CherryPie/pseuds/Baby_CherryPie
Summary: You have a fight with your co star Jensen backstage at a Supernatural convention.The pair of you have been secretly seeing each other for the past 6 months and Jensen doesn't want to go public with it yet and this upsets you.You decide to make your feelings known on stage at the Saturday night karaoke party in a way on Jensen would understand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> So I've never actually been to a convention coz I'm broke basically all the time but they look really fun and I wish i could go and meet all the cast and other fans, so I have no idea if this is even remotely like what the real set up is like but its my impression from what I get from watching clips online for people that attend.
> 
> Its a bit fluffy and bit smutty and just some fun.
> 
> I'm still new to this so if you like it let me know :)
> 
>  
> 
> NB.
> 
> So of course I got carried away and I've written much more than I thought I would, I'll try and get chapter 2 up this week )

"Jensen let go of me, I need to go and do my set" pulling away roughly from your boyfriend. 

Boyfriend? Pft, Fuck Buddy? You didn't know anymore.

 

You had joined the cast of Supernatural about 6 months ago, playing a witch that was hunting other witches who had killed your mother.  
You were ment to just be in one episode but apparently the fan reaction to you was well received so Robert Singer had called your agent and asked if you would come back for a few more episodes.

When you returned to the set the whole cast and crew were excited to have you back, especially your on screen frenemy, Jensen Ackles.

On screen you had a love hate relationship with Dean, as we all knew Dean hated fricking witches. Off screen though Jensen was one of the funniest people you had ever met and the pair of you had grown close, bonding over your love of classic rock and country music.

After a month of being back on the show, you realised that your friendship was taking a turn and that you had started to crush on him, hard.

"Cut!" rang across the studio. "Reset, back in 10 guys" the producer shouted out. He turned and walked over to you with a frown on his face.

"(Y/N) whats going on with you today? This is the last scene of the day, lets wrap this up and get going ok?"

You looked down at your feet and blushed "Yeah sorry I don't know, I'l get the scene though its ok, next take is gonna be gold I promise" sounding hopeful.

The producer smiled at you " Ok great, back in 8 then" and he walked away over the services table.

"Are you sure everything's ok (Y/N)?" You look up and see your scene co/star Jensen looking at you with a furrowed brow. He reaches out and holds your shoulder in his strong hand, making you melt inside. "Whats up?"

You shrug him off your shoulder " Its fine its just that I ermm" you mumbled to him

"Its just what? Am I hurting you?"

"God no I'm fine its just that.."

How could you explain to him that you were messing up your scene because of him?  
He wasn't hurting you at all, in fact it was just the opposite.

Dean has just found out that your character has been lying about working on a spell to help him and Sam face their latest foe.  
The scene calls for Dean to find you mixing a concoction in the basement of the bunker, grab you by the wrist and pin you down face first against a table while he shouts at you about your lack of help.

Every time Jensen pulled you and pinned you to the table it took your breath away and started a fire inside your belly.  
You wanted him to lift your dress up and smack your eager rear and do dirty things with you.  
These thoughts filled your mind and pushed your lines to the back of your head, hence why this was maybe the 4th time you would have to shoot this scene.

"Fuck it" you thought, "Now or never"

"God no I'm fine its just that... I'm getting distracted by the gorgeous man throwing me onto a table and growling in my ear" you cooly said, bringing your eyes up to meet his beautiful green ones. You take a deep breath and try and look coy about the fact you had just told a good friend that you were thinking about the two of you fucking, when you really you felt your skin flush nervousness.

"Oh ermm ok" Jensen gulped, shifting on the spot looking genuinely shocked at your confession. He opened his mouth to continue the awkward conversation you hard started but he was cut off.

"Ok (Y/N), Jensen take your marks, lets get this done and then we can all go home for the day ok?" bellowed across the stage.

You and Jensen nodded over to the crew and left to take you marks.

"Take 4, Action!"

You were at the table adding dried leaves and powders to your mixing bowl when suddenly "Dean" bursts through the bunker door.

"Hazel you son of a bitch" he yells at you, storming over to the table.

"Dean" grabs your arm and pins it to the table and holds you down and starts yelling about how you are betraying his family and that he shouldn't trust you.

All the words and the routine were the same, but something was different in this take.  
In the previous 3 Jensen had pinned you to the table and kept his body slightly to the left of you while delivering his lines.

This time though he was directly behind you, pressing into you harder. You felt your stomach flutter as you realised he was pushing his cock into your ass cheek.  
It sent shocks through you and woke you up out of your head.

"Nice to see you too Dean" you smirked, while tensing your buttocks quickly and then releasing them, sure in the fact that Jensen would feel you against his dick.

You delivered the rest of your line without a hitch, all while teasing the dick that you could feel getting firmer against you the longer you went on.

"Cut! Thats a wrap guys, see you tomorrow bright early" was shouted over the studio and the end of day bell. 

Everyone downed tools and started to talk amongst themselves and started leaving the stage.  
All except you and Jensen.  
You were still bent over the table, throughly enjoying his cock digging into you.

"My trailer now" Jensen growled at you.

Giggling you turned around and grabbed his hand and the pair of you ran off the stage, checking to see that no one was about to catch the two of you.

You reached the trailer and Jensen practically threw you through the door.  
Once you were both inside you crashed into each other kissing each other with a fever like you had never known before.  
You were both scrambling at each others clothes, trying to get them off each other as quickly as possible.  
Jensen started walking you backwards towards his couch, all the while kissing you violently, your tongues melting together, the pair of you moaning into each others mouths.

He sat you down on his couch and he knelt down in front of you and pushed your legs apart.  
His hands slid up your thighs, stopping when his thumbs reached your inner thigh, lightly stroking them on the edge of your pussy.  
His teasing touch made you throb with anticipation and you felt your pussy getting slicker and slicker.

"I knew your cunt would be just as beautiful as you (Y/N)" he sighed, peppering kisses along your thigh. "I've been thinking about it since you came back to work"

His mouth grew closer and closer to where you needed him to be, the anticipation causing you to take rapid breaths as you waited for him to get to you clit.

Suddenly you felt his tongue graze over your throbbing clit, causing you to breath deeply and moan loudly as he finally started working on your aching bud.

"Please Jensen" you moaned, arching your self into his face.

He was working your cunt like a dream, circling your bud with his tongue stirred a fire in your belly, one that was building rapidly.

"Fuck yes" you exclaimed as he slipped two of his strong fingers inside you, curving them and rubbing that sweet spot deep inside you.

He lifted his head up, glistening with you all over his mouth. "You're so wet for me, fuck" he groaned

"Thats right, its all for you baby" you mewled at him, eyes closing as you enjoyed the bliss he was creating between your legs.

That did something to Jensen as you heard him make a guttural moan and then he grabbed the small of you back and pulled you even closer to him and clamped his lips around your clit and started to suckle at it.

"Ahh Jen, please I'm gonna" you moaned loudly as you felt your orgasm start to spread across your lower belly and deep inside your pussy.

You thrust your hips into his face as you felt your cunt clench around his fingers, working you through your high.

Once you had come down from the heaven Jensen had sent you too, you opened your eyes and looked down at his beaming face between you legs.

"That was.." you panted, trying to think of the right words to describe how good he had just make you feel.

"Delicious?" Jensen replied while bring the two fingers that had made you come undone so perfectly to his mouth and licking the last of you off him.

"So you've been thinking about this since I cam back to work huh?" looking at him quizzically. "I've been thinking about what your cock would feel like deep inside me so I think its only fair I get to find that out since you've had your burning question answered" you chuckled.

You stand up off the couch and reach down and take Jensen's hands to pull him up to meet you.  
You put your hands round his neck and start to playfully pull at the hair at the nape of neck.  
You look into his green eyes and melt all over again.  
You pull him closer to kiss his plump lips and you can feel his rock hard dick pressing into your stomach.  
It sent flutters through your pussy and you knew you needed him soon.

You quickly spin him round and plonk him down and climb up onto his lap, using your slick cunt to move gently over the tip of his hard cock.

Jensen moaned as you teased his head with your wetness, gasping suddenly once you let him inside you.

He was so thick, filling your pussy up, making you clench your pussy around him and moan his name.

You lifted yourself up so just the tip was left inside your heat. You held it there for a moment, trying to tease him, which seemed to work.

"(Y/N) fuck move please" he snarled at you.

So you did just that. You slammed yourself onto his large piece, hissing as he filled you to the hilt.  
You kept this up, putting you hand on his shoulders as leverage, slamming yourself into his lap, bringing yourself close to another orgasm.

You bury his cock deep inside you as you start grinding in to him, chasing your own high.  
From the way that his head was shoved into the crook of your neck and the groans he was making, Jensen wasn't fair behind you.  
You bring your mouth up next to his ear and breathlessly whisper " Cum with me Jen"

At the sound of your command in his ear Jensen began to grind back into you quickly and firmly.  
The extra pressure between your legs sent you over the edge and you began to cum on him, your pussy clamping down on his dick, milking him for all he had.  
You felt his cock twitch inside you and fill you with thick warm cum.  
The pair of you continued to grind into each other, slowing down so you could both ride this out feeling.

Finally lifting his head from your neck, Jensen looked you in the eyes and brushed the hair from your face behind your ear.

"Well, was that as good as you had imagined"

Smiling at his freckled face you kissed him deeply on the lips. "So much better than I ever thought it could be, this is my favourite work perk" you joked.

 

After this life changing fuck, you and Jensen decided that you wanted to keep this up. You both worked so well together, in life and in the bedroom, why stop a good thing?  
So for the next 4 months thats exactly what you did.  
You worked together, the perfect colleagues and then after hours you would spend your time hanging out at each others apartments, making each other laugh stupidly and making each other cum harder than you ever had before.

So when you casually bought up you relationship, backstage of JIBCon, in a rare moment the two of you had managed to steal away together, that maybe you should tell people about the pair of you when you get back home, you were shocked by Jensen's reaction to you becoming a public couple.

"I just think we should keep quiet about us for a bit longer" he sighed "I'm not ready to share all of this with everyone else, everyone will have opinions, the gossip magazine will have a field day" he ranted on.

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. "And why does it matter what other people think about us? I only care what me and you think. Are you ashamed of me or something?"

"Of course not (Y/N) you are the best thing to happen to me for a long while, I'm really happy" taking hold of your hands, stroking you with this thumbs.

"Then why don't you want anyone to know?" You could feel your eyes getting hot and tears starting to swell. Why was he being such an asshole?!

"Not now (Y/N), just not now" 

You yanked your hands away from his, shocking him.

"Well maybe it should be never then! Let go Jensen I've got to go and do my set" you snapped at him.

You ran off from your secret spot and made your way to the side of the main stage.  
You wiped your eyes and took deep breaths as you could hear the crowd having a great time at the Karaoke Night.

"Last thing they need is a snotty mess coming out" you thought, shaking your shoulders getting ready to put on your game face.  
You are an actress after all.

"Are you ready for the star who brings Hazel, the witch you love to hate, come to life?!"

The crowd went wild, full of whoops and claps and a few boos which always made you laugh as Rob and the band introduced you over the mic.

"Well here she is!" You stepped out on to the stage, smiling and waving and everyone. You even did a mock run of high fives down the front row before you grabbed the mic.

"Hi everyone, you ready for some sweet tunes?!" you shout into the mic, the crowd jumping and whooping at you.  
You had planned on signing Highway to Hell, it was a fun song, your character was a witch literally on the highway to hell.

You leaned on to the mic stand laughing and look left of the stage and you can see Misha, Jared and most of the cast there to support you in your first Karaoke session.  
They all waved and gave you thumbs up, you could feel your confidence growing. Then behind Misha you saw Jensen leaning against the wall. He was staring at you smiling, hoping you had a good set.

His face filled you with sadness and anger. How dare this assbutt not want to tell the world about you, but also you were sad you had had your first fight. You started to think about how you could fix things. Thats when it hit you.

You dropped the mic and ran over to Rob and the band.

"You ready for some AC/DC?!"

"Actually Rob, I've changed song if thats ok?" you pleaded 

"Yeah sure, as long as we know it we will play it"

You were beaming "Oh you'll know it, its a classic, I'll need some help with backing vocals though if thats not a problem?"

"You've got it (Y/N)" he replied, happy to help a friend.

You and Rob discuss the song you wanna cover, and when they should help you with backing vocal etc.

You run back to the mic to address the crowd of fans waiting on your rendition of a classic.

"Hi so erm this starts out quite mellow but its gets rockier towards the end and its basically my favourite song so I wanted to share my rockstar fantasy with you that with you all, is that ok?

A loud chorus of Yeses come from the front and you give them a thumbs up.

You turn to Rob and give him and nod and the guitar and drums start playing there soft melody.

You turn to the left and look at your co/ stars who are still there supporting you. Your eyes lock with Jensen as the start of the song is being played. He finally caught onto what the song was and his eyes widened. He stopped leaning on the wall and took a step forward, standing next to Misha with his arms folded. You smirked at him, happy in the knowledge that this song would teach him a lesson in why he was in the wrong about you guys.

You closed your eyes, held on to the mic and began to sing, hoping your plan would work.


	2. Wouldn't you love to love her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen reflects back on the night you put on a show from him.
> 
> Smut and fluff for all you tarts with hearts <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya :)
> 
> So i've mixed this up a bit and written it from *Jensens* point of view.  
> I dunno, I think its hot knowing how someone else feels about you so thought it would be fun to have it from his point of you describing the reader.ALSO I'm living for me writing about a woman falling asleep post cum before the guy has a chance to cum lolol.
> 
> Let me know if you like it, keeps my confidence up :)

*Jensen’s POV*

 

You felt her hands wrap around you from behind, pulling you in tight. Her head landed on your shoulder, her full lips brushing against your ear.

"Hey sweetie, did you miss me?" She gently breathed into you,nuzzling into your neck.

You smiled and turned around to face (Y/N), looking deep into her (Y/C/E).

"Always", you replied, crashing your lips into hers, making her squeal. You could feel her smiling against your kiss and it made you melt inside. How had you convinced this beautiful woman to be by your side the last 6 months? How had you got so lucky?

Hidden behind a curtain backstage, the two of you kissed, savouring each other as you hadn’t seen each other all day. You hadn’t seen much of each other over the convention weekend due to scheduling. When you did have the chance to be in the same room together, you had to play it cool. You hadn’t told anyone yet about your relationship because you were nervous.

Nervous about the press finding out, using it as an excuse to snoop into your lives. You had been dealing with them for years and knew how ruthless they could be. You didn’t want that for (Y/N). You wanted the two of you to be left alone so you could enjoy each other freely.  
As well as that, you were nervous about your casts mates reactions.  
You had hooked up with a few extras before, years ago, well before (Y/N) had ever set foot on set. Things had ended quickly with them and your cast mates knew all about it. You didn’t want to lump (y/n) into the same box as them. She was special. You honestly can’t remember the last time somebody made you laugh so much. Feel so much. Love so much.

You pulled away from the kiss, beaming down at her.

“Are you excited for your first karaoke show” 

With a gleam in her eyes she looked at you, "Hell yeah! I’m excited to rock n roll!" She giggled "More excited to be here with you though", tugging you closer towards her.

"I know, I’m glad we are here too, finally some time together" resting your head on hers, kissing her hair, breathing in the smell of her shampoo.

"Jen?"

You move your head from hers and look down at a slightly worried face.

"Yeah baby what’s wrong?"

Putting her hand on your chest, slowly stroking you, like she was trying to coax something from you.

"Why don’t we get this weekend out the way and then maybe start to tell people about us? As much as I think its fun sneaking around, wouldn’t it be nice to be open about it all?" she said,looking up hopefully to you.

You took a deep breath,racking your brain about how you were gonna answer her.

“Baby we spoke about this before, I don’t wanna tell anyone yet, can’t I have you too myself for a bit more? As soon as the words left your lips, you knew your tone was too harsh.

Stepping back slightly, she glared at you “I don’t understand, why not though? Are you ashamed of me?” 

Your heart dropped. Of course you weren’t ashamed, she was the best thing in your life right now, you just wanted to keep her safe and happy, out of the gossip columns and in your arms.

"I just think not now" you repeated.

"Well maybe never then" she snapped, pulling away from you."I've got to go and do my set"

You could see the tears welling up in her eyes as she turned to leave you. Your chest felt heavy with guilt, knowing you were the reason she was upset.

After having a minute to clear your head, you followed her path, taking you to the side of the stage.

You snuck in behind the rest of the cast, Misha and Jared leading the whooping and cheers stage side.You stand behind them, hoping that (Y/N) glances your way so she can see you are there supporting her. She had been so excited about singing onstage at her first Saturday Night Karaoke Party, you didn't want to taint it with your argument. She turns her head and catches your eye and glares at you.You could see the upset in her eyes and it made your stomach hurt. Suddenly she grins, and runs off to talk to Rob and the band. What was she doing?

Running back to the mic, she grabbed it and asked the crowd, "Hey guys so this is my favourite song so let me be a rockstar for the night ok?" 

With the crowd cheering and clapping, the band start up the music, its soft guitar and drums starting to fill the air. You turn to look at (Y/N) and find that she is already looking at you, smirking. It takes a moment but you realise who she’s gonna sing. Your eyes widen as you see her start to sway to the music, her own eyes closed, becoming one with the melody. She looked so beautiful, lost in the music. Just like she had that night.

She was teasing you with that magical evening, the evening she put on a show just for you.

Your little rockstar knew what she was doing, and it was working.

 

 

*2 months prior*

The pair of you stumbled through the front door. (Y/N) bumped into the side table in the hallway, pressing her plans flat onto the top, laughing to herself.

"Woah there baby, you ok?"

"Yeah I’m just a bit tipsy hun, think I’ve got one more in me though" she smiled

You smirked, "We all know you can get more than one in you"

She swatted at your chest laughing laughing your dirty joke, "a drink Jen, one more drink you prick"

"Ok ok" you say, putting your hand on the small of her back, pulling her in closer, planting a kiss in top of her head.

You move towards the kitchen and grab some glasses and pour yourselves one last whiskey for the night.

You walk back through to the living room and see her by the stereo, flipping a vinyl over and placing it on the record player.

Soft guitar and drums start to seep from the speakers, making her raise her arms and start to sway to the music.

Fuck, she was so gorgeous. You watched from the door way for a while, enjoying the view. She began to rock her hips and bend her knees in time with the music, lost to the voice of Stevie Nicks. Raising her head up and bringing her arms out, she began to spin on the spot, imitating her favourite singer. She lost her footing slightly and span into the couch hitting her shin.

"Ah shit" she exclaimed, rubbing her sore leg, then turning her head to see you giggling in the door way.

"Hey it’s not funny" she grumbled.

"No, of course not" you replied sarcastically.

She titled her head coyly and stuck her tongue out at you, sauntering over to you, moving with the music. 

She took her drink from your hand and sipped it.

"Thank you", she purred at you, placing her head on your shoulder, still swaying, making you move with her body.

"Your welcome", putting your hand around her waist, resting your head on hers.

The two of you danced for a moment, enjoying each others touch and the music.

"Thank you"

You looked down and chuckling quietly, "You already said thank you (Y/N), I think you’ve had enough to drink".

"No not for the drink", raising her head so she could look you in the eye. "Thank you for this, everything. You make me really happy, so thank you". Resting her head back on your shoulder, snuggling into you.

You felt your heart swell. You had never felt this way about someone before. She was perfect for you, all you wanted to do was be with her and protect her and keep making her happy.

You took your hand from her waist and placed it under her chin, lifting her head up. She looked up at you with her deep (Y/E/C), a soft smile on her lips.

"Making you happy is my favourite thing to do, so thank You for letting me try", leaning in closer to her face.

Your lips grazed hers, before you pushed into her mouth, deepening your kiss.

Putting your hands back on her waist you walked her backwards towards the coffee table. The back of her knees hit the coffee table and you started to lower her down.

Bringing a hand up to your chest in protest, she leant back slightly placing her glass down. Bringing her hands up to your shoulders, spinning you around so now your back was to the coffee table and she pushed you down so you were sitting on the edge.

You looked up at in her in awe as she took a few steps back from you, making you her audience of one as a new song began to play.

_Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night and wouldn't you love to love her?  
Takes to the sky like a bird in flight and who will be her lover?_

_All your life you've never seen a woman taken by the wind Would you stay if she promised you heaven? Will you ever win?_

You were captivated by her as she moved with the music, eyes closed, letting herself go. Singing along with the record, her hands dragged up her thighs, slightly lifting the hem of her dress. She bought her hands up over her hips, lightly tracing her curves. She bought her hands up to her breasts, stroking them softly through her top, rolling her head back, enjoying her own touch.

You felt yours pants getting tighter, watching your beautiful girl dance just for you. With every move she made, your hunger for her grew. You wanted to be her hands, gliding over her body, making her writhe about under your touch.

As the song started to fade, you stood up and walked over to her, reaching out to her with both arms. She giggled and twirled into your arms, her arms draping over your shoulders, bringing her hands up to to the nape of your neck, softly stroking your hair.

You move your head, your lips grazing the edge of her ear. "Well aren’t you the little rockstar" Nipping at her ear with your teeth, making her mewl quietly. You start to kiss and suckle at her earlobe, extracting more soft moans from her lips.

You feel her pull you tighter, rolling her hips into yours as you teased her neck. Moving your mouth up her neck and jaw to meet her lips, you kissed her deeply. Gliding your hands down her hips and round her ass, you grabbed her lifting her slightly, hoping she would take the hint.

Sure enough, she locked her elbows on your shoulders, helping you lift her while she wrapped her legs around your waist, her hands running wildly through your hair, their pace matching the fever you had started kissing each other with.

You walked her through the hall down to the bedroom, still wrapped tightly round your waist, trying to grind her hips into you on the way.  
As you reach the edge of the bed you lower her down running your hands from her hips down her thighs and landing on her knees. You slowly push them apart letting you see her silky underwear, already wet with her slick. Your breath hitched in your chest, taking in the view of her laid out in front of you. For you.

Kissing your way down her thighs, making her giggle and softly moan, you reached her pussy, nudging and teasing at it with your nose

"Jensen please" she moaned, bucking her hips into your face.

You trace your hands up her legs and grab her panties and slowly pull them down and throw them behind you.

Talking into her inner thigh, grazing her slit with your mouth, "Please what baby?"

"Ergh please touch me, I wanna cum on those beautiful lips, please?"

You didn’t need telling twice, you dragged your tongue over her hot cunt ,up to her soft bud and began to circle it.

She made a deep growl, arching her back into the mattress, clawing at the sheets.

You worked her aching clit, feeling it harden under your touch. You look up to see her head back, eyes closed, caressing her breasts as her orgasm began to build inside her.

You slipped two fingers into her slick pussy, it’s warmth and wetness making your dick twitch. Curling your fingers and rubbing her sweet spot, you heard a guttural moan come from (Y/N)'s chest.

"Ahh yes there fuck please"

You buried your head in between her legs again, suckling and nipping at her clit, feeling her cunt clench down on your fingers as you stroked her.

Suddenly her hips bucked up, your fingers trapped inside her tight pussy as she came hard, groaning and grabbing the sheets, balling them into her fists.

You slowly lapped at her clit, helping her ride out her high.

Lifting yourself from her, you looked down at the stunning woman lying there underneath you, pure bliss beaming from her face as she snuggled into the mattress.  
You laid down next to her, reaching your arm out so (Y/N) could tuck it underneath her head and cozy into the crook of your neck.  
You took your free hand and used it tuck her hair behind her ear and stroke her hair.  
She looked so peaceful and cute tucked up into you, the pair of you fitting together so well.  
You wanted to stay this way forever with her.

"Jensen, I think you knocked me out" (Y/N) murmured into your neck, "You need to cum too though" lazily pawing at your pants.

"Shhh, its ok, lets get some sleep baby, we always have the morning" cradling her into you more, holding her tighter.

Carefully grabbing the duvet from the bottom of the bed, you gingerly pull it up over the pair of you, trying not to move the nearly sleeping beauty next to you.  
It wasn't long before you started to hear quiet snores coming from (Y/N), making you grin.

You felt your eyes getting heavy too, your mind swimming with gorgeous images of you swaying and rolling to the music, the rhythm sending off to sleep.

"Night (Y/N).....Love you"


	3. Keep us together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all a bit fluffy this chapter but I just wanted to finish this off as I've got an idea for a new story that I'm keen to start writing and didn't wanna leave this one unfinished before I started it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated as I'm new to this so help with my confidence as a writer :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Reader POV again

 

 

_Listen to the wind blow, watch the sun rise, running in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies_

You sang softly into the mic, one hand gripping it tight from nerves, the other stretched out in front of you, your eyes closed. You were trying your hardest to live your best Stevie Nicks fantasy, mimicking the night you danced for him. You swayed your hips to the steady beat of the drum, trying to entice Jensen , hoping that his eyes were locked on you from the side of the stage.

Taking the mic from the stand, you take a few steps back so you were inline with your cast mates waiting in the wings. Your eyes scan over all their faces and then you lock eyes on Jensen.

_And if you don’t love me now, you will never love me again, I can still hear you saying we will never break the chain._

You move your eyes back to the front of the stage, scared of seeing Jensen’s reaction. What if this was just annoying him rather than turning him on? What if this was the final straw he needed to end things with you? 

You keep singing your heart out into the crowd, letting it focus you.

The strong baseline was starting to kick in. You strut around the stage, wiggling your hips to the rhythm. You start to whip your long hair around as the guitar solo started to come in strong and you bend your knees, about to lunge into a spin across the stage.  
You gasp as suddenly there’s a pair of strong hands around your waist. They twist you round and there he is.  
Your eyes meet and the worry you felt just melted away from you. The relief bought a soft smile to your face as you tried to dance out of his grip and finish the show.

Feeling you try to pull away, Jensen cocks his head and grins at you as he reached for your wrist above your micless hand, lifts it above your head and starts to spin you round, making your skirt billow out and your head dizzy.

You fall into his chest, the blood in your head rushing and start giggling. He leaned into your ear, "I got you rockstar", letting his lips gently brush you, making you shiver.

You raised your head and bought it close to Jensen’s face. You feel him moving closer to you, his eyes locked on your lips. You cock a half smile and bring up the mic, breaking the tension between the two of you.

_Chaiiiin keep us together_ you shout into the mic, looking over at Jensen's pouty face, annoyed that he didn't get his kiss. 

You sing a couple more rounds before Jensen takes the mic from your hands and shouts

"Isn't she amazing ,My girlfriend everybody!"

Pushing you forward to take a bow, the crowd are going mad.

You take your bow and shuffle back into Jensen, putting your head in the crook of his neck for a comforting second before moving and a planting big kiss on his cheek, looking at him adoringly. His eyes met yours and you and that wave of relief swept over you again.

The pair of you quickly scamper off the stage past your cast mates who are in shock and awe.

Pushing you up against the wall, his palms flat against the wall, pinning you to the spot, you grab at his shirt, balling it in your hands trying to wring an answer out of him.

"Jensen what the hell?!?" you asked, pulling on his shirt, bringing him closer to you, feeling his hot breath on your skin.

"Y/N I love you I really do, I’m sorry for what I said before, I just can't get enough of you and and I wanted to keep you to myself so I got scared. But seeing you just now, owning that stage made me wanna scream she’s mine and let the world know that someone as gorgeous as you wants to be with me too" quickly spilled out of Jensen's mouth, like he had been 

Catching your breath in your throat as his admission, shakily you ask "You love me?"

"Yep, since that night rockstar."

As your eyes began to sting with the heat of tears, you crashed your lips into his, feverishly showing him with your mouth how much this ment to you.

"Oh baby I love you too you" pulling away gasping for air.

Bringing your hand down his face, tracing your fingers over his freckles, you look up to meet his green eyes. You let your lips graze him as you bring your mouth to his ear, earning a small quiet moan from him. "Let me show you how much I love you."

Jensen pulled away from you, looking down with a huge grin. Grabbing your wrist he yanked you from the wall and started running towards the elevator.

Laughing as you ran behind him, you couldn't wait to show him how much he ment you. Even if it took all night.


End file.
